smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario’s Jackass
Mario’s Jackass was a TV show made by Mario, where he would participate in crazy stunts. However, he eventually stopped doing them due to the huge medical bills he was racking up. However, he then had an idea. What if instead of doing the stunts himself, he made other people participate in the stunts? He decided to search for people that he knew in order to do so. His first victim was his own brother. Luigi. He figured that Luigi would be an ideal candidate for the show given how easily scared he got. Luigi was hit by one of the bulls and was knocked unconscious. His second victim would be Saiko. He had grown tired of her psychotic behavior so he decided he would shoot her with a sentry gun. Saiko assumed that Mario wanted her to model for her as she had a gorgeous body, unknowing of his true intentions. Saiko managed to avoid being seriously hurt by the sentry gun, but Mario still got the footage that he wanted. Mario’s third victim was Toad. Toad had called him a fat idiot the other day so he figured that he would be a good target. He decided that he would make HIM fat (though he still wouldn't be an idiot) by force-feeding him a giant cheeseeburger. Things did not go quite according to plan and he ended up flattening Toad with the cheeseburger, but he was satisfied with the results nonetheless. Wondering where the giant cheeseburger had gone off too, Mario went after it and discovered that it had crashed into a massive boulder that had contained oil. Mario was able to make lots and lots of money off the oil much to his delight. Mario decided to use his newfound wealth to this advantage as well as take advantage of Wario's greed, in a stunt called the Pain Train. Wario would have the opportunity to win lots of money...but if he chose the wrong crate, he would set off a death trap. Wario ended up setting them all off and was grievously injured. One of these death traps was McCree, who for some strange reason thought Wario was drop dead gorgeous. Unbeknownst to Mario and himself, Waluigi had already taken the money. Mario's last victim was Fishy Boopkins. He knew that his father was at work, so he figured that he would be an easy target...which he was. Currently, Fishy Boopkins was having a rock picnic. Mario captured him and brought him to a slingshot, where he catapulted him into a sky. Fishy ended up crashing into an airplane and it crashed into E. Gadd's workshop. Unfortunately, Saiko realized that she wasn’t the only victim of Mario, and she gathered together the people he had tortured. They found Mario attempting to make his way towards Hollywood, and threw him onto a slingshot that led directly to the Mushroom Mall. Once Mario had been launched towards the mall, Luigi chased after him with a stampede of bulls. He had managed to tame the bulls that had attacked him earlier and was now using them against his brother. Mario attempted to hide from Luigi inside a nearby crate, but he discovered that McCree was inside the crate as well. Assuming that McCree was going to pull his pants down, Mario fled screaming like a little girl. As Mario continued to run, he was almost flattened by Toad. In addition to the injuries he received as part of the payback stunt, Mario was also sued by E. Gadd. The money came out of his spaghetti fund as well as the money that he earned from the oil...he cried like a baby. Trivia Both Mario and Wario now have a restraining order against McCree. Category:Videos